Excitment
by Sweet as Sorrow
Summary: I knew it probably wasnt my smartest idea to tie myself to a serial psycho-path, but in retrospect, I had done stupider things and I really needed a little more excitement in my life. UP FOR ADOPTION READ LAST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS!
1. Chapter 1

"Argh! I hate you!" I screamed as I was dragged into the small kitchen area at the back of the restaurant, as always I was checked for metal devices and as always I was stripped of 16 blades, a kitchen knife, a grenade, a hand gun and a sharpened comb.

My father, one of Gotham's biggest mob bosses, pulled me by the sleeve of my green blazer and forced me into the seat beside him. I hated my father, loathed him with every pore of my body and wished him into the fiery pits of hell with every conscious breath I took.

"Just shut up and look pretty" He snapped at me. I wasn't really sure what my purpose in these laborious meetings really was, only that those were my instructions every time. So I sat and only vagually listened to what they were discussing, there was a person on the TV that they all seemed fascinated by but I paid it no mind. Too busy plotting my father's demise for the 4th time this week, hoping that this time I would be the last.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement in the shadowy corners of the room where we had entered but decided to remain silent. Within a minute of my findings there was a strangled cry from the enterance and a strange man entered. At first glance I thought he was wearing a mask, with closer inspection I realised that it was make up and that those odd lines crawling up his face were in fact scars.

He stood behind me and I felt a gloved hand rest on my shoulder.

"Leave her alone!" My father shouted, _so he does have a back bone..._ I think bitterly before he is struck into silence by a blow from the clown.

"And who, are you?" His face is so close to my face I can feel his breath ghost across my neck.

"I suppose you can call me Amy, and who may I ask are you?" I already knew of course, his face was all over the news but I needed to hear those words from his scarred lips.

"Joker" Shivers shot through my spine as the word was spoken in barely a whisper for only me to hear. I looked up and saw the rest of the meeting were staring at us in fear. I remember the last time Joker showed up at one of these meeting he killed a man with a pencil and left threatening to blow everyone up with grenades in the left side of his bright purple trench coat.

I wasn't entirely sure why but I found this mad man attractive, something about him called out to me. Suddenly I was pulled to my feet and turned to face the clown prince.

"My my aren't we beautiful, sweet cheeks" At those words I pulled a blade out from his belt (I had seen it when he entered, the way the fabric moved around it) and forced it into the crevice of his neck, just where the make-up ended and the pasty flesh began.

"Don't call me sweet cheeks" I growled.

"Ohh, got a little fight in ya, I like that" He smirked before removing the blade from my hand in one swift motion and placing the knife in the corner of my mouth. "Wanna know how I got these scars?" He pointed to the markings across his probably handsome face. I knew that the last person he had said that to, Gambo, hadn't lived to tell the tale and although most people who knew me would tell you I have a death wish, they are not entirely right. I don't fear death but I'll be damned if I let some sick mad man off me in the back of some dingy restaurant when I could go out with a bang!

"Wanna know how I got mine?" I asked as I pulled the top of my shirt down to reveal long, jagged scars running across my chest. He stared for a moment before pulling his eyes back up to meet mine. Ignoring the knife currently cutting into my mouth I leant forwards to whisper in his ear, not unlike he had done to me earlier; "Last person who called me Sweet cheeks" His eyes widened for a second as realisation set in. "You think that's bad, you should see what he looked like after I was through with him"

He broke out into a fit of laughter and immediately the blade was removed from my mouth and I was turned round and pulled against him so that my back was pressed against his firm front.

"Who does this beauty belong to?" He asked, his voice full of seriousness as he scanned the meeting room full of men who claimed to fear nothing, but when one man walks in, armed with a pocket knife, they all freeze in the fear that they didn't have.

"Him" I said pointing to my father who had remained silent, his eyes watching the scene before him but it was as though he wasn't really seeing. Joker's arm wound its way across my waist and I did not complain, it felt nice.

"Mmm" He looked down at the quivering man that was my father with a look of distain. In one jerked movement he pushed me to the side and he reached into his jacket for something. This simple action seemed to awaken the mob bosses as everyone in the room had their guns out in a second, all of them aiming at Joker.

I pushed my body flush against his slowly, so I didn't startle the nervous men. With my chest pressing against the Joker's I slipped onto my tip-toes and put my lips, as red as his, against his painted ear. "Run" I whispered as I slithered my arm under his jacket. I wasn't disappointed when I found the little loop the size of a man's thumb ring hidden in the pocket and a side full of rigged grenades.

In one swift movement, much more graceful the Joker's I was at his side again with my hand poking out the side of his jacket. Seeing my plan he lifted it open and showed the contents to the room. There was a gasp from every member of the meeting as their eyes went wide at the beautiful sight that was graced before them.

"One move, you die. You shoot one of us, you die. You shoot both of us, you die" I smirked and slowly began to back out of the room, Joker following my lead and doing the same to ensure I didn't pull the cord and blow us all to the 7th level of hell.

I knew it probably wasn't my smartest idea to tie myself to a serial psycho-path, but in retrospect, I had done stupider things and I _really _needed a little more excitement in my life past paperwork and meetings.

Yes, this ought to be _exciting _to say the very least.

**Hey, had writers block on another story so I just had to do something else and this is what I came up with!  
Ok, it's cheesy and not the best thing I have written but please keep in mind it is gone 1 in the morning and this has taken me 20 minutes to write.  
This was intended as a one shot but I possibly have idea's as to make it into a multi-chapter if any one is interested, but the only way I will know is if you review!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! And it will count as my Xmas present so I wont get offended that you didn't buy me anything LOL**

**Love  
Amy  
Xxx**


	2. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION PLEASE READ!

Okay, this isn't actually a chapter and I am sorry, but I have decided to discontinue all of my fics on here, as between Work and college and exams and everything that's going on in my personal life, I just don't have the time. I know that for anyone that was reading the stories as I was writing them, this seems a little delayed has I haven't updated anything in at least a year, HOWEVER, I am now putting all of my fics up for _**adoption**_, on the condition that I beta them, to ensure that the plot doesn't go completely off track, I don't think that's too much to ask as I still want to write them, its just physically impossible for me now.

If anyone is interested, please PM me and I will reply ASAP.

I am posting this on all of my fics, and if anyone wishes to adopt more than one I am fine with that.

Thank you my lovely readers, and I apologise profusely to anyone who was following these stories, hopefully now they will get the chance to be continued.

Hanmy


End file.
